1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp operation device that switches between a plurality of lamps to generate illumination light and an image display device equipped with the lamp operation device.
2. Disclosure of the Related Art
Currently, there are commercialized and widespread projection display devices that project a magnified image onto a screen (hereinafter referred to as “projectors”). In such projectors, a lamp is generally used as a light source and light from the lamp is modulated by an imager and is projected onto a screen.
In this arrangement, when the lamp has run out in the middle of projecting operation, image display is interrupted. This problem can be solved by providing the projector with a plurality of lamps. If a lamp in operation has burnt out, the lamp to be used for projection is switched to another lamp. This allows prompt resumption of image projection.
If a plurality of lamps is attached to the projector as stated above, there is an issue of how to operate each of the lamps depending on usage scenes.
For example, when making a presentation with the projector, an old lamp may be used for practice and a new high-intensity lamp is used for the real presentation.
In addition, since lamps deteriorate with repeated use, a plurality of lamps needs to be evenly operated so that each of the lamps can display a projected image with the same level of quality. Conversely, if the lamps are evenly used, the lamps may reach the end of their life at almost the same time, thereby causing trouble to image projection.
Lamps have finite life. If a lamp having reached the end of its life is continuously used, the lamp suffers damage or the like. In addition, continuous use of a lamp that is deteriorated and difficult to be turned on would decrease luminous efficiency of the lamp and might cause damage to the lamp. The damage to the lamp would cause users a workload of removing broken pieces of the lamp and the like, thereby extremely hampering convenience. Therefore, it is necessary to use the lamps properly in consideration of the lamp life and the deterioration progress.